Kai/Moveset
Mortal Kombat 4 Special Moves *'Falling Fireball:' Back, Back, HP. *'Rising Fireball:' Forward, Forward, LP. (Can be done in the air.) *'Air Fist:' Down, Forward, HP. *'Hand Stand:' BLK + LK. *'Leg Cyclone:' Hold LP (While in Hand Stand). *'Throw:' Press LK (While in Hand Stand). *'Weapon - Ghurka Knife:' Down, Back, LP. Fatalities *'One into Two:' Up, Forward, Up, Back, HK. (Close) *'Headshot:' Up, Up, Up, Down, BLK. (Outside Sweep) *'Prison Stage Fatality:' Forward, Forward, Down, BLK. *'Goro's Lair Stage Fatality:' Back, Forward, Down, HK. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Moi Fah * Stone Hand: '1. * '''Angry Wind: '''Back + 1. * '''Ducking Knife Thrust: '''Down + 1. * '''Stone Reach: '''2. * '''Popup Palm: '''Back + 2. * '''Blackout: '''Forward + 2. * '''Rising Uppercut: '''Down + 2. * '''Snap Kick: '''3. * '''Crescent Kick: '''Back + 3. * '''Pecking Toe: '''Forward + 3. * '''Turning Low Kick: '''Down + 3. * '''Stomach Smasher: '''4. * '''Horse Shoe: '''Down + 4. * '''Long Stone Reach: '''1, 1. * '''Double Tap Kick: '''3, 3. * '''Low Fury: '''Forward + 3, 3. * '''Fingers of Death: '''1, 1, 1. * '''Sharp as Hell: '''1, 1, Back + 1. * '''Popup Slice: '''1, 1, Back + 2. * '''Just Feel It: '''1, 1, 3. * '''Krazy Blury: '''1, 1, 4. * '''Pain Taps: '''3, 3, 3. * '''Kombo Power: '''1, 1, 3, 3. * '''Jungle Warrior: '''1, 1, 3, 3, 3. * '''Cyclone: '''1 (in air). * '''Blue Sky: '''2 (in air). * '''Hovering Strike: '''3 (in air). * '''Dead Meat: '''4 (in air). * '''Jab Me: '''1, 1 (in air). * '''Air Waves: '''3, 3 (in air). * '''Take It: '''1, 1, 1 (in air). * '''Red Sky: '''1, 1, 2 (in air). * '''Wavelength: '''1, 1, 3 (in air). * '''Fallen Hero: '''1, 1, 4 (in air). * '''Jungle Tactics: '''1, 1, Style Change. Spiked Club * '''Stomach Smack: '''1. * '''Leg Trip: '''Back + 1. * '''Ducking Shin Slash: '''Down + 1. * '''Skull Bash: '''2. * '''2-Handed Uppercut: '''Down + 2. * '''Upward Swing: '''3. * '''Ape Swing: '''Forward + 3. * '''Low Swipe Attack: '''Down + 3. * '''Quick Power Kick: '''4. * '''Leg Take Out: '''Back + 4. * '''Foot Poke: '''Down + 4. * '''Double Rib Hits: '''1, 1. * '''Caveman: '''1, 1, 2. * '''Strike Out: '''1, 1, 3. * '''The Zone: '''1, 1, 4. * '''Powerhouse: '''1 (in air). * '''Lucky Change: '''2 (in air). * '''Long Legs: '''3 (in air). * '''Spinning Feet Grab: '''4 (in air). * '''Face Kicked: '''1, 1 (in air). * '''Wind Kick: '''3, 3 (in air). * '''Vicious Boots: '''1, 1, 1 (in air). * '''Back Flip Kick: '''1, 1, 2 (in air). * '''Lucky Wind: '''1, 1, 3 (in air). * '''Flip Back: '''3, 3, 2 (in air). * '''Foot Grab: '''1, 1, 4 (in air). * '''Boot to the Face: '''3, 3, 3 (in air). * '''Heel Toss: '''3, 3, 4 (in air). * '''Guiding Light: '''1, 1, 3, 3 (in air). * '''Foot Assault: '''1, 1, 3, 4 (in air). Special Moves * '''Up and Over Kick: '''Throw. *'Fire from Above: Down, Up, 2. *'Downward Fire Blast:' Up, Down, 3 (can be performed in air). *'Renegade Kick:' Down, Back, 4. *'Rising Heel:' Down, Forward, 1. Category:Walkthroughs Category:Movesets Category:Character Subpages Category:Guides